Confiar
by Esciam
Summary: El inicio de un nuevo día nos trae sorpresas.


¡Hola Gente!

Este es un oneshot hecho para el livejournal, pues aglaiacallia lo pidió y, como se me ocurrió algo, escribí. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **24 es una serie creada por Joel Surnow y Roberth Cochran y producida por la FOX.

OoOoO

**Confiar**

_**Día 9.**_

_**Segunda hora:**__ algún momento entre las 4:00 a.m-5:00 a.m._

Jack Bauer maldecía de nuevo entre dientes, mientras salía hacia un auto con un labio hinchado, dolor de cabeza por un golpe que le sangraba cerca de la cien izquierda, y unas costillas resentidas.

Al menos no tenía una bala en la cabeza, como los dos tipos que lo había querido matar.

Después de mirar a los alrededores del aparcamiento y no encontrar a nadie sospechoso, aguantando el dolor de la golpiza, se acuclilló y quitó el GPS del auto con ayuda de una cuchilla.

Dejando el GPS en el aparcamiento, sacó las llaves que había cogido del cuerpo de uno de sus guardas muertos, entró a la camioneta negra y blindada, y salió del hotel.

En ese momento, él era un testigo protegido en el juicio contra los líderes de una importante red de tráfico ilegal de armas; y, por lo tanto, tenía una muy buena idea de quién lo había mandado matar.

Lo que no sabía, era quién había hablado de la dirección en la que estaba, para que pudieran hacer un intento exitoso de matarlo, cuando la operación de mantenerlo a salvo era tan secreta.

Sólo alguien desde adentro, sabiendo los lineamientos que se tenían para cuidarlo, pudo haber dado la información justa para que un grupo tan reducido de mercenarios (los dos hombres a lo que mató, y la mujer que se hacía pasar por camarera que huyó con una bala en el brazo), hicieran el trabajo.

Se dio cuenta de que una camioneta lo estaba siguiendo con cautela a unos tres autos de él. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes. Sólo la Unidad de Contraterrorismo y algunos escogidos marshalls, sabían de su ubicación y todo lo relacionado con la operación de cuido. Y, después de tantos años de trabajar en Contraterrorismo, sabía que cualquier persona, por más que él le hubiera salvado la vida más de una vez, podía ser el traidor.

Cualquiera, menos Chloe… ¡Chloe! Jack giró rápidamente hacia una calle angosta lateral y, luego, entró hacia atrás en otra estrecha calle en el lugar. El auto que lo perseguía siguió directo y, cuando Jack no lo tuvo a la vista, salió por el lado contrario.

Tenía que hablar con Chloe. Ella podía estar en peligro. La muerte de su marido en aquel incendio, hacía casi un año, era muy sospechosa; y ella había insistido en investigarlo hasta llegar a tener sospechas de que lo habían matado los mismos que querían matarlo a él, aunque no sabía porqué y ni tenía pruebas.

Sin embargo, por eso, los dos eran blancos de esa organización: sabían mucho, y no tenían miedo al oponérseles.

Sólo que Chloe no tenía protección como él. Simplemente, como él hizo con su hija y familia, había enviado a su hijo a un paradero seguro y, luego, puso un sistema muy avanzado de alarma en su casa.

Paró rápidamente frente a una tienda abierta las 24 horas y consiguió un teléfono descartable, mientras el hombre tras las rejas de la entrada, lo veía entrañado (hay que decir, que Jack estaba en pijamas y sangrando por la cabeza) pero con una expresión de: "no me importa" en el rostro, mientras hacían la transacción.

Mientras volvía al auto, empezó a llamar al teléfono celular de Chloe y, cuando ya estaba enfilando hacia la casa de ella, la voz de la mujer lo hizo sentir aliviado:

—Aló.

—Chloe, soy yo… —no se sintió estúpido de decir eso. Chloe siempre lo reconocía.

—¡Jack! —la voz de la mujer se despertó en seguida—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? —oyó sonidos en el fondo. Ella se estaba moviendo.

Jack casi sonrió. Después de unos 10 años conociéndose, él también habría reaccionado de esa manera a una llamada parecida por parte de ella: alistándose para salir a su encuentro.

—Alguien nos traicionó, Chloe. Hace unos minutos, casi me matan.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás herido? —le interrumpió ella.

—He estado peor, pero eso no es lo importante…

—¿Cómo no es importante? Pero si…

Chloe iba a seguir hablando, nerviosamente, por lo que él tuvo que interrumpirla:

—Óyeme bien Chloe. Tú también estás en peligro. Revisa primero si tu teléfono celular es seguro y, cuando lo sea, llámame a este teléfono.

Y colgó.

Unos pocos minutos después, mientras él iba por una carretera principal, sin dejar de ver de cuando en cuando el retrovisor y el cielo (en busca de posibles helicópteros… nunca se era muy precavido) el teléfono volvió a llamar:

—Chloe, creo que deberíamos vernos en…

—Yo creo que deberíamos vernos aquí, Jack Bauer. —le dijo una voz de hombre, con marcado acento ruso.

Jack maldijo por lo bajo, y una oleada de miedo subió de su estómago a su pecho, miedo que, en seguida, mandó a controlar, antes de decir:

—Si le tocas un solo pelo, maldito hijo de perra…

—Ven lo antes posible, y te la daré enterita por...

Y no supo a cuenta de qué (aunque imaginaba, que él quería intercambiar a Chloe por su vida) porque oyó varios disparos con silenciador.

De nuevo el miedo, que no pudo controlar totalmente (mientras seguía conduciendo a una velocidad demencial) mientras gritaba al teléfono:

—¡CHLOE! ¡CHLOE! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡RESPONDE!

—No tienes que gritar —le respondió ella, de repente. Pudo oír su respirar agitado mientras sentía un alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo y hasta sonrió antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás herida?

—Nada del otro mundo… sólo eran dos, y me subestimaron.

—¿Estás a salvo?

—Sí… Jack, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Quédate ahí y no reportes nada a CTU, voy a recogerte.

—¿Para ir a dónde?

—A la CTU.

—Pero si acabas de decir…

—Quien quiera que sea el traidor, no nos puede matar si estamos ahí, en la oficina, frente a todos. Además, podremos investigar quién lo es.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ambos querían tranquilizarse un poco primero, antes de seguir hablando con esa premura. Ella fue la que dijo finalmente:

—O.K., te espero aquí. —más tranquila. Y colgó el teléfono.

_**Tercera hora:**__ algún momento entre las 5:00 y 6:00 a.m._

Chloe había estado muy nerviosa, demasiado. No estaba en ella, por más que fuera muy buena con las armas y supiera que lo hizo en defensa propia, matar a las personas.

No sabía qué hacer en verdad, pero prefirió alejarse de los cuerpos, que estaban en la sala, para ir al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara, (por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de limpiarse), cambiarse la ropa y buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, donde buscar algo para quitarle el dolor del pómulo que le habían golpeado y tenerlo listo para cuando llegara Jack.

Oyó un carro llegando, y las luces delanteras del mismo, iluminaron la estancia por un segundo, donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos hombres, tirados en el suelo, ensuciando su alfombra con la sangre y los restos craneales.

Sin mirar al lugar, Chloe fue a la entrada con las dos armas de los enemigos, una en cada mano. Tocaron con desesperación, pero ella esperó detrás de la puerta, a que él se identificara, cosa que se dio casi en seguida:

—Chloe, soy yo. ¡Abre!

Después de sentir a su cuerpo casi desfallecer del alivio, ella tiró una de las armas al suelo y abrió la puerta.

Él entró casi como una avalancha, cerró la puerta detrás de él y, luego, la abrazó. Chloe sintió que estaba protegida, y dejó de temer.

—¿No te hicieron nada, Chloe? ¿Estás segura que…?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —le dijo ella y luego, se dejaron de abrazar.

Al verse, a la luz de la farola, los dos se sorprendieron al ver sus mutuos golpes en la cabeza, para luego él mostrar enojo y ella, preocupación.

—¡Esos malnacidos!

—Deberíamos pasar al hospital primero. —dijeron al unísono.

Luego, hubo unos segundos de silencio en que los dos se vieron y sintieron lo que sólo pudo haberse expresado con el beso que se dieron, un beso algo desesperado, cálido y sincero.

Luego de dejar de besarse y al verse de nuevo a los ojos, ella fue la que dijo, aún con ese deje de nerviosismo y casi como poco acostumbrada:

—Vamos, entre las ropas que has dejado aquí, debe haber algo que te puedas poner. No puedes salvar al mundo en pijamas.

Y Jack la siguió, sintiéndose, extrañamente, a salvo también.


End file.
